You Found Me
by Tamaki and Haruhi 4ever
Summary: She took a deep breath. "I heard something once...that thornless roses meant..love- at first sight."


**A/N: Hey y'all!! Yet another Flinx oneshot/songfic!! I couldn't resist! XD I love this couple so much, and I think the song fits them perfectly. The plot just formed in my head and I wasn't too pleased with my last Flinx oneshot, and...well, here I am. ^^ I hope you like it, and I hope I'm in character! I guess you could say this oneshot continues from where my last one left off. if you want. :) It takes place after the episode, "Titans Together". The song is "You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. In fact, I don't own any show I write about. So THERE. :P**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

_**Is this is a dream?**_

_**If it is, please don't wake me from this high..**_

Jinx sighed as she sat on the roof of the Titans tower, observing the beautiful fireworks absentmindedly. She could hear the laughter, oohs and ahhs from down below. Jinx had fun, but she needed some time alone to think and ponder about the drastic change in her life she'd made a few days prior. Celebrating their victory over Dr. Light, the Titans had all met at the Titan tower for some fun and food, and fireworks to top it all off. Jinx couldn't stop thinking about Kid Flash and the impact he'd made on her.

_**I've become comfortably numb, until you opened up my eyes**_

_**To what it's like, when everything's right.**_

_**I can't believe...**_

Jinx felt the gust of wind hit her slightly and she knew that Kid Flash had been looking for her. She didn't even have to turn to know he was standing behind her. "Hi," she said in greeting, watching the fireworks without really seeing them.

"What's the matter, Jinx?" Kid Flash sat down beside her. His blue eyes flickered in concern. "Aren't you having fun?"

"Yeah." Jinx avoided eye contact as she brushed imaginary dust off of her striped leggings. "I just came up here to be by myself for a while." He seemed to read in between the lines of what she was saying.

_**You found me, when no one else was lookin'**_

_**How did you know just where I would be?**_

"Do you miss your old life?" Kid Flash asked.

Jinx shook her head. "Not at all. I mean, there are some things I have to get used to, but.." She let her voice trail off, then finally she turned to him, attempting a grin. "I have to say, it felt good kicking Madame Rouge's butt today."

Kid Flash laughed. "She deserved it." He instantly turned serious. Jinx noticed he had a way of doing that. "She had no right to treat you that way, Jinx."

_**Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion**_

_**The ups and the downs, and you still didn't leave**_

"Yeah, well, that's how it goes sometimes." Jinx turned away and pretended to find complete interest in the colorful fireworks cracking above their heads.

Kid Flash didn't skip a beat. "What are you really thinking about?" He settled down, as if he planned on sitting there beside her for awhile yet.

Jinx shrugged, trying to collect the thoughts buzzing around in her head. There were so many unanswered questions..did she really have what it took to be a hero? As if reading her mind, Kid Flash reached for her hand. "You did a good job today."

Jinx turned to him. "Kid Flash," she paused before finishing her statement, "why were you so interested in me? What made me stand out from all the other villains? There are some that are far more powerful than me."

_**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**_

_**You found me...you found me**_

Kid Flash looked at her intently. She read something in his captivating blue eyes she didn't understand. "I could tell you had a good heart, Jinx. That's not something you see everyday. Like I said, there was just..something about you that was different. And I was right." He grinned.

Jinx continued to press, determined to find an answer. "But how? How could you tell?"

Kid Flash shrugged, dropping his gaze and turning his attention to the night sky. "I don't know. It was just a little voice inside me, I guess. Either that, or I'm really perceptive." He gave a cocky grin, and Jinx shoved his shoulder. At last Kid Flash briefly met her eyes, then turned away, as if he was embarrassed. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Jinx nodded, intaking a sharp breath. From the moment she met Kid Flash, even if she hadn't acknowledged it then, there had been a tug on her heart. Kid Flash looked down at her hand intertwined with his. "..Sorta like that." Jinx didn't know why, but those simple words made her heart beat faster.

_**So here we are and that's pretty far**_

_**When you think of where we've been**_

_**No going back...**_

Jinx gave him a sidelong glance, feeling bashful. _You're being stupid, Jinx. Just spit it out. _She took a deep breath. "I heard something once...that thornless roses meant..love- at first sight." Feeling heat rush into her cheeks, Jinx looked away, grateful for the darkness that shaded her blush.

Kid Flash remained silent for what seemed like a long time, then he nodded. "Yeah. I've heard that too," he said softly.

That got Jinx's attention. "You knew?" she asked, her head snapping up.

The ends of Kid Flash's mouth turned upward into an intimate smile. "Well, yeah."

_**I'm fading out, all that has faded me within**_

_**You're by my side, now everything's fine**_

_**I can't believe...**_

An awkward silence fell over them for a long time, until Kid Flash spoke up. "So, are you going to stick to this hero thing?" he inquired. Jinx detected a hopeful and curious tone in his voice.

Jinx nodded. "Of course," she said, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. "This is where I belong, Kid Flash." Was that a relieved smile on his face? Jinx fleetingly wished it wasn't so dark.

_**And I was hiding 'til you came along**_

_**And showed me where I belong**_

_**You found me when no one else was lookin'**_

_**How did you know? How did you know?**_

"Good." Kid Flash stood up and brushed himself off, then held out a hand to Jinx, who took it and allowed him to help her up. Suddenly another firework lit up the air. In the dim light, Jinx could make out his attractive features. She was suddenly aware of how close they were to each other, their faces only inches away and their hands still intertwined.

Then she felt Kid Flash cover her mouth with his in a tender kiss. Jinx stiffened and hesitated, then allowed herself to kiss him back. Her heart soared. She had never felt so happy.

_**You found me when no one else was lookin'**_

_**How did you know just where I would be?**_

_**You broke through all of my confusion**_

_**The ups and the downs, and you still didn't leave**_

_**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**_

_**You found me**_

_**You found me...**_

"Thank you," Jinx whispered when the kiss had been broken. "For everything." Here, in Kid Flash's strong and comforting arms, was her future.

Pink, red, and yellow fireworks lit the sky once again. Their eyes were dancing. "I love you." Kid Flash pulled her into an embrace. "You know that?"

"Yes." Jinx yielded to his embrace, finding solace and pure joy. "And I love you too."

_**The good and the bad and the things in between**_

_**You found me**_

_**You found me...**_

* * *

**A/N: Wow. O.O I think that turned out WAY better than my last oneshot. Can I get a whoop-whoop? XD I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Flinx is my second favorite couple, they're meant for each other! ^_^ Now review! Thanks y'all, I'm out! :)**


End file.
